tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 15
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12, Archive 13, Archive 14 Name Error Breakvan is mis-titled. The name should be Brake''van. Not Break''van. Also [[The spiteful breakvan|The spiteful '''break'van]] is misnamed similarly.--The Navigator talk 03:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :May I just say that I think that the episode isn't mis-titled, I think it's a play on the word Brakevan (because the brakevan '''breaks) but he does have a point about the Spiteful Breakvan page, as Brakevan is the correct spelling. In summary, I think the episode is intentionally spelt wrong I could be wrong, nonetheless SteamTeam 09:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Old coach pic OK, I don't know where to post this, so: Three things: 1. I wasn't yelling on Percy Runs Away, I was making a point. I'm sick of you cancelling out my edits. Like it's vandalism. 2. I always do Edit Summaries in Upper-Case. 3. Yell at me all you like, all you want, see if I care. Numbuh5508 14:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for putting that unsigned things on my talk page, could you tell me how to do it? :) Your friend, SteamTeam 15:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I take it that wher eyou put "Username" you put their username and not the word Username. SteamTeam 15:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't think of a signature, what do you think it should be. SteamTeam 15:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll think about it and get back to you. SteamTeam 15:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Centered? For some reason some parts of my user page are centered and I can't put them right. - SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 19:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Thomasfan! It looks great! What was wrong? Already logged in; how to log in? Dear Thomasfan, I am already logged in as greatwestern. However, I have forgotton how to log in. Please leave a message if possible if you know my password. Thanks. User page Hi Thomasfan, Just wondering, how do you add a picture to a) your user page and b) a gallery? Where does... Hey, Thomasfan. I was just wondering where that picture from the American VHS Thomas gets Tricked and other Stories on the front cover comes from? I need to use it for something. Could you tell me? Tender Engines 03:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oops. xD Sorry I was a little unclear. I'd like to know which episode it comes from, and whether there's that same picture, just not on a cover. Rather like that still from Thomas and the Breakdown Train that was used in the Australian cover of Troublesome Trucks and other Stories. :Thanks! Oh, and yes, I meant the cover you showed me. Tender Engines 03:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I found the picture on the Internet and uploaded it here. Here it is, and thanks for all your help. Tender Engines 04:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Gallery for Windmill Page Thomasfan, would it be a good idea to set up a gallery on the windmill page, including pictures of the three windmills with appropriate captions? Actual meaning to my question Dear Thomasfan, What I meant was that I know my username, but I forgot my password. Is it possible to get a new one? Why hey Iam wondering why you deleted the Gallery on Hamelton's Page I think she deserves a Gallery to. reply asap.Mays 15:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Well what kind of images should i use if she had a Gallery? mabie you can create her Gallery. reply asap.Mays 16:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I reuploaded the Image now what image size should I look for. reply asap.Mays 16:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) log in on new account I'm very sorry that I keep pestering about you Thomasfan. Since I don't have an E-Mail account, and log-in is being very picky, I will be logging in via a new name and new password. Just to let you know. Thank you for all your help! PS. If possible, please delete my old file after I replace my new file. Thanks. Stop deleting my edits. Why do you keep deleting my edits on Don't go Back. Please stop. Thanks very much. Daniel.L 18:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Salty in Cgi Hello again, I found a great picture to put on Salty's page but I cannot load it up so I though maybe you could. Heres the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrz0U38fGes Sidekickjason 00:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Adminship hey Thomasfan is there any open Adminship spots left for me, if there is one open could I be one. reply asap.Mays 11:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Yes, please. I'm going to be logging in under a new name: (Greatwestern) Admin Thomasfan what do you do to some users if they... * Upload poor quality photos (shots from TV) * Adds gallery widths and links to photos * Calls you rude or anything name calls * Try telling them what to do and not listen * And misname some files Pls reply a.s.a.p. --PNR 23:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes... BTW if they create a new user account and tell them their old user account should I block him/her? --PNR 23:06, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok so if they haven't edited yet I am not going to block them? --PNR 23:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank You very much Thomasfan! :)--PNR 23:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Signature hey Thomasfan how do you creat you own ( Signature_button.png ) just so I know. please reply asap.Mays 02:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I do want one but i dont know how to do that. could you make me one and tell me how you did it. reply asap.Mays 13:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) What? It's true... You know that goof that I just put in for Thomas and the Guard that you took out? I've got proof: ('''''video removed) Hi! Hi there Thomasfan. How are you doing? Could you please read my my comments on the EAE talk page. Thanks!GordonPercy 16:24, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Engines and Escapades, I am doing great, thanks. :) I went to the US a few weeks ago, I had a great time. :) GordonPercy 16:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't mind at all, it was Boston, its a lovely place. :) GordonPercy 16:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Dates & u.k./u.s. Starr It doesn't make sense for air dates on seasons 1-4 to be put of order. I got them from wikipedia. Also, Starr Didn't narrate Whistles & Sneezes for the states, not even the ones that Carlin did for the states. Scaredy Engines pics No, I haven't a clue but I was aware they were a bit blurry. I just thought that was how they were meant to be. I'll make a couple of adjustments (ratio, colour that sort of thing) and try uploading another. In the mean time if you want to revert them, be my guest. The only reason I uploaded them was because, as I've previously explained, I'm trying to make the pics bigger. Anyway, I'll see what I can do. SteamTeam 14:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, do you mind if I redo those pics last because otherwise it will mess up my system and the DVD will have to be restarted :roll: I'm glad you agree those little pictures annoy me SteamTeam 16:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Erm... Why did you remove my posts on 'A Blooming Mess'? Those goofs i posted were true, i examined the scene carefully, and Gordon's trucks were indeed, transparent ._. User: RonanL10 Derek similar to Railway Series? Dear ThomasFan, I have just seen "Double Teeting Troubles", and I think that Derek is similar to Bear -- due to the fact that they both have engine problems. Do you think that this could be a possibility that Britt Alcroft's Derek is a response to the Railway Series' Bear? /* Edited? */ Ah Thomasfan that photo came from the book is it illegal to upload photo coming from the front cover? --PNR 04:30, May 5, 2010 (UTC) picture deletion Dear thomasfan, why have you deleted four of my pictures Smoke Stack John Deere What do you know about John dear tractors.Look up http://johndear.wiki.com and help me get it going tell the wiki. Thanks I have done quite a few contributions to the site, and i must thank you for helping to put them right :) Callum E&E in not a special Hello, why do you think that "Engines and Escapades" is a special? It's just a regular DVD, that contains 6 episodes that were released earlier. I've seen that you put it on the Pool game on the front page. Also, E&E is in the "Category:Specials". I think that's wrong... TheRTF 18:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Archive Hi, can you archive my talk page again? Thanks a lot :) SteamTeam 20:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! :) SteamTeam 20:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC)